


Birds

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The song remains [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Arya looks like Lyanna, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, POV Gendry, Parallel Arya/Lyanna, Parallel Gendry/Robert, season six
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: “No” cuando finalmente encuentra su voz, anuncia su respuesta como una oración a los dioses, y una promesa a sí mismo “No soy Robert, y tú no eres Lyanna.” AU. Season 6, Arya/Gendry.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Título producto de la canción de Imagine Dragons, porque no tengo imaginación para pensar en uno nuevo ;)
> 
> En algún momento de la temporada 6. Las líneas de tiempo no están del todo claras, por favor no intentes darle sentido porque no estoy muy segura de que lo tenga ;)
> 
> Gendry fue en busca de Daenerys en vez de quedarse en Desembarco. Ella lo legitimó, y siendo él el último Baratheon, decide proponer un matrimonio entre ambos para afianzar su reclamo al trono. Algún tiempo después, Arya llega a Meereen buscando venganza de la mano de la reina de dragones contra los Lannister.

“Arya.”

Ahora que la adrenalina de su encuentro ha disminuido, y las ansias que inundaban su cuerpo fueron saciadas, él nota los moretones que manchan su piel lechosa, bajando en espiral por su brazo derecho. Usualmente respondería besando y chupando la zona dañada, creando una nueva marca así –una que le pertenezca sólo a él–, pero éste golpe en particular está en un lugar muy visible, y ya casi ha sanado. El color es uniforme, y será cuestión de días hasta que se camufle con su tono moreno habitual (cortesía de tantos años en la zona más cálida de Essos). Ahora que lo piensa bien, Gendry no está seguro de haberlos visto la última vez que compartió su lecho, lo cual no hace más que confirmar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Demasiado.

  
“Deberías dejar de combatir con Qhono.”

 

Había aprendido a sugerir las cosas en vez de imponerlas cuando se trataba de ella. 

 

“No es nada” Arya responde, minimizando el asunto tal y como él esperaba “Además, con cada entrenamiento estoy más cerca de vencerlo.”

 

Gendry conoce bien sus habilidades, la ha visto entrenar cientos de veces, pero aun así sus palabras no lo tranquilizan y mantiene el ceño fruncido. Arya le sonríe mientras pone los ojos en blanco, y él no necesita leer su mente para saber lo que está pensando.

 

_Cada golpe es una lección, y cada lección te hace mejor._

 

“Él se llevó la peor parte, si te hace sentir mejor.”

 

Ahora es Gendry quien sonríe, totalmente hipnotizado por su salvajismo, la sangre de lobo corriendo espesa por sus venas. Supone que está en su naturaleza sentirse así; es un Baratheon después de todo, y también hay algo de dragón presente en él, con la forma en que su sangre hierve cuando se encuentran a solas.

_Baratheon y Targaryen_. La combinación equivocada, decide, teniendo en cuenta que ambos cayeron por una loba.

 

Arya se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse. Gendry sabe que está preparándose para irse, pero parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron así y no quiere nada más que dormir a su lado toda la noche.

 

“Puedes quedarte un poco más” ofrece, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar desesperado, fingiendo olvidar por un segundo que ella puede leerlo como a un libro abierto “Aún falta mucho para que salga el sol. Nadie se dará cuenta.”

 

Arya responde con un bufido muy poco femenino, mientras camina hasta la pequeña mesa de su recámara y se sirve una copa de vino.

 

“¿En verdad crees que ella no lo sabe?”

 

Su cuerpo se tensa al instante por la sorpresa. Jamás han hablado de aquello; el tiempo no está a su favor cuando se trata de ellos dos y se enfocan más en gastarlo con besos y caricias en vez de desperdiciarlo intentando cambiar su realidad. Ambos son buenos al pretender, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando despiertan en un lecho vacío, la dolorosa verdad les abofetea el rostro.

Gendry no quiere hablar de la reina ahora mismo, odia el hecho de que Daenerys forme parte de su mente mientras su verdadera dama está frente a él.

 

“No quiero hablar de eso.”

 

 Su voz sale más dura de lo que pretendía, y Arya debe haberlo notado porque lo próximo que sabe es que ella está de regreso a su lado, repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello. Él la toma de la barbilla y la besa profundamente, probando el sabor a vino de su boca, sintiendo su deseo renacer.

No es amable cuando hace que se recueste sobre su espalda, desesperado por hundirse en ella una vez más, y aunque usualmente ambos disfrutan luchando por el mando, Arya se muestra extrañamente sumisa.  Su mano baja y se mete bajo su falda, y aunque se deleita acariciando sus muslos, pronto se encuentra haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarle el vestido lo más rápido posible.

 

“Lo juro por los Dioses Antiguos, Gendry, si vuelves a arruinar otro de mis vestidos voy a…”

 

Silencia sus amenazas con otro beso, mientras sus dedos batallan con los cordones de su corsé. Arya sólo usa sus vestidos de seda cuando lo visita por las noches, porque de esa forma le toma menos tiempo desnudarse, y él disfruta de verla lucirlos, pero en ese momento no quiere más que rasgar la prenda por la mitad.

Un latido después, finalmente decide rendirse a desnudarla por completo y solo levanta su falda con un rápido movimiento antes de tomarla, jadeando está dentro de ella. Sólo entonces sus pensamientos acaban por evaporarse, y el mundo a su alrededor deja de existir.

 

Cuando finaliza, se vuelve más suave, besando su frente dulcemente y guiándola para que se recueste en su pecho; y mientras sus cuerpos se funden en el silencio de la noche, la misma duda acecha su mente.

 

Se pregunta si su padre sintió algo similar por Lyanna; si él también tendrá un vacío en su corazón una vez que se case con Daenerys. No pretende cometer los mismos errores que el rey Robert; no quiere pasar el resto de sus días bebiendo hasta emborracharse y acostándose con cada prostituta de Desembarco. Cuando se convierta en rey, deberá respetar a su esposa, tendrá que ver partir a Arya hacia el lugar dónde realmente pertenece, el norte. Él jamás se atrevería a deshonrarla para mantenerla en las sombras cómo su amante.

 

A veces él mismo se asusta con lo que podría hacer por ella; por como estaría dispuesto a tomar los siete reinos por su cuenta si eso significa que ella sea su reina. 

 

_Robert había iniciado una guerra por Lyanna._

 

A veces no quiere nada más que escapar junto a ella, incluso si eso significa manchar su honor a los ojos de su prometida.

 

_Rhaegar había deshonrado a Elia cuando coronó a Lyanna como reina del amor y la belleza._

 

A veces no desea nada más que marchar hacia el norte y asesinar al bastardo de Bolton por tomarla como esposa, incluso cuando sabe que la señora de Invernalia es una impostora y que la verdadera Arya Stark yacía a su lado.

 

_Robert había matado a Rhaegar en la batalla del tridente._

 

A veces Gendry se pregunta si morirá tratando de derrocar a los Lannister; si Arya ocuparía su pensamiento antes de dar su último aliento.

 

_Rhaegar había caído de rodillas, murmurando un nombre de mujer antes de morir._

 

“No somos ellos.”

 

Es apenas un susurro el que sale de la boca de Arya, pero él lo escucha y no tiene la fuerza para imaginar la historia repetirse; no quiere pensar en que ella tenga el mismo final que su tía.

 

_Robert inició una guerra para recuperarla, mató a Rhaegar, pero ella murió de todas formas._

 

“No” cuando finalmente encuentra su voz, anuncia su respuesta como una oración a los dioses, y una promesa a sí mismo “No soy Robert, y tú no eres Lyanna.”

 

Los siete reinos ya habían sangrado lo suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que la escritura es un tanto desordenada, pero estoy publicando desde mi celular y es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo. 
> 
> Esta serie está enfocada en Arya/Gendry, Arya/Jon. Está lleno de comparaciones de Arya/Lyanna; Gendry/Robert; Jon/Rhaegar, y seguramente haya triangulos amorosos y finales no tan felices.
> 
> Cualquier solicitud es más que bienvenida (mientras cumpla con una de esas parejas) :)


End file.
